Kathy And Gary story
by shaymin1043
Summary: Love spring up from anywhere and with anyone but happens when two Eevee trainers fall in love and Team Plasma and Team Rocket Fused and is Chasing one of them only time will tell what will happen.Many shippings mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Day!

(At Professer Oak's Lab)

"I'm Sorry Kathy there's no more Pokemon that i can give you" "Come on there got to be someone for me anything"my blue eyes shining at him with the famous Puppy eyes."OK i'll see who i have."I sat down until he came back with a set of pokeballs each different from each other.I looked at each pokeball and choose a Brown Pokeball with a star on the top.I called out the pokemon inside and out popped a Eevee and it was so cute and best of all said it was a girl Eevee but she did not very much like me she turned her head from me which made me sad but i named her Eve short for Eevee.

(Route One)

We started on route one and what saw as a gang of Pidgey, Pigeotto, Pigeot so i told Eve to stay next to me but when i looked because i saw a shadow in the woods but then i looked for Eve she was running to me with the gang of birds behind she was hit with an Aerial Ace from behind and landed on me with so much power that it knocked me on the ground and the gang was standing there waiting for Eve but i did not let them i standed in front of her and shouted" If you want Eve my Eevee you have to go through me first".The leader of the group a Pidgeot with a scar above his right eye attacked me with three Aerial Aces slamming me aganist the tree with so much force it could knock a Rydon out cold but i got up when i saw they were using Peck on Eve i got over her and took all the Peck attacks that the were doing then i got got up all injured but still strong i blocked them from Eve again then the leader did a Brave Bird and was coming right for me i closed my eyes so when he hit i won't feel the pain of dieing but then Eve jumped on my shoulder and did the biggest Aura Sphere I ever did see in my fifteen years of life and threw it at the group knocking them all out i fell down due to the blast and Eve fell to my side i looked at her and she looked at both knew that we can trust each other and we both fell into unconiuessness.

(A Mystrey Boy's Point of view)

After what i saw i knew she need help i'm sorry that i distarcted her from that see i have a Eevee of my own and i'm protective of it to do what this girl did i came up to her and saw that it was Kathy my best friend from Frodomar was more injuried then her Eevee which proved my theory was correct that she protective Eevee with her life only a true trainer would do that to protect their pokemon from danger she was the spitting image of Ash Ketchum if i ever saw him again because of what she did for Eevee but that not the point i picked her up and my Eevee picked up her's and we ran to Viridan City Pokemon Center because i noticed that her breathing was slowing down and stopping more then once which made me scared that she will not survive the night at the Pokemon Center.I did not stop running which confused me why i'm helping her but then remembered she saved my life when we were young from a angry Gyardos in Pallet Town's Lake and i promised her that when we got your pokemon when we are trainers that we'll travel together and i was going to keep that promise when this happened i hope she survives...

(At The Pokemon Center)

"I'm sorry they are in very critcal shape i don't expect them both to survive the night"Nurse Joy said to me about both Kathy and her and my Eevee sat in our seat when i felt tears come down my cheek the sceret crush i had for years might not even live to see another day I went to see her from behind the glass and cried even harder i was basiclly bawling because she was strapped up to many machines to help her breath,iv,heart moniter and she was wrapped up in bandges from her waist to her chest i looked away that when i saw her Eevee get up which Nurse Joy did not expect to even happen it jumped on Kathy's chest and licked her and curled up on her chest which could stop her i went to go get Nurse Joy i saw that her Eevee was glowing but not evolving then Kathy got up and petted Eevee and said "Eve what are you doing girl?" i wiped my eyes and smiled the biggest smirk i could ever pull and a giant sigh came out of crush will live.

(Kathy's point of view at the Hospital)

When Eve woke me up from that long sleep i was relived because i swear i saw a bright light and knew what that means i was going to die in my sleep a good way to go when i'm OLD AND GRAY!

But it was not that when i turned to Window I was in for a shock Gary Oak was at the Window and his eyes were red like he was crying for something then i relized why he was crying it was about me and how much i was hurt and may not live it made me cry even harder then me did.I sat up and Eve put her tail to wipe away some tears but they just kept coming when Gary stepped in the door wrapped his arms around me and wiped away the tears from my eyes,turned my head slowly and kissed me right on the lips i was blown away but i sank in to the kiss and wrapped my one of my arms around his waist and another through his spiky Ausburn hair deeping the kiss even further enjoying every monent of it.i broke the kiss and said "What was that for Gary?" "Because i alwayed loved you even before you saved my life,I loved you since we met the first time at Pallet Town Docks i wanted to do this for a long time since then it only made my love stronger when you put your life on the line to save my life from that raged Gyardos at the lake and what happened today scared me alot i thought i was going to lose you forever..."Gary said starting to cry again i hugged him as hard as i could and wiped away the tears and pinned him on the hospital bed to his surpised look and full on make out with him. i did feel the same for the boy so i had no problem with doing this and better he had his arms around me and deeping the kiss even futher.I broke the kiss and said"what this makes us now my Gar-bear" " I think were girlfriend and boyfriend now what you say Kit-kat?" "Yes Gar-Bear i'm your girlfriend don't rub it in Ok" "Alright i was going to anyway so your lucky you said something about it Hon" "I said don't babe" "HAAAA" i kiss him one last time before we collasped on each other and fell asleep.

Nice what you think it a new story between Kathy And Gary it only the first Chapter so bite me

Disclaimer i don't own pokemon but i do own Kathy but not anything else for the rest of the story but i do own three new OC's in the story like Gary says

"SMELL YOU LATER" Bye FICCERS^_^!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caught Redhanded!

When i came out of the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy said that i have to on bed rest until i get better and my injuries heal and Nurse Joy said I can't battle or train with Eve until then which means i will be bored out my mind till then!. But Gary said i can stay at 's lab while i heal."It was nice of you to let me stay with you" "It ok anything for my girlfriend"Gary said then kissed my cheek "I thought i told you not to rub it in oh why did i choose you" " It was ethier Ash,Brock,Tracey,Paul,Nathen,Barry,Dawn,Lance or Me and most of them like someone else and you said that you love me" "I do love you but do you have to mention Lance or Paul you know i don't like them at all and you know that me and Dawn had something in the past dodo" I laid down on the bed because i wasted to much energy and breath Nurse Joy said to breath slowly because of the many all of a sudden Gary laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear"Do you want to know sercet?" "what your four years old now" "NO i said do you want to know my Secert" "YES i do what is it?" "I LOVE YOU,you know that right?" "Yes i do and i love you too" I kiss him on the forehead and we both fell asleep.

(The next morning)

Tracey started his daily rounds around the reserve and check on the Pokemon on the reserve and past Gary's Room and saw me and Gary on the bed together and noticed that i was not breathing right i was breathing in short breaths but he was more surpised to see me again then that i was laying on Gary's bed and his arms are around me tightly like not wanting to let me go" I can't Belive it's Kathy I have not seen her since the Orange Islands with Ash and Misty and of course Pikachu and Nice to see that Gary is home,WAIT A MINUTE WAS HE SLEEPING WITH KATHY!"that little bit of noise woke me up but i woke to my heart hurting me alot i woke up Gary quick because i was afraid that my heart would stop and Gary got up and wrapped his arms around me and listened to my heartbeat and said"Man,It's low it only Three beats a minute maybe we should go to the hospital again it was not ok to send you home like this it scaring me because i love you and if i lose you i don't know what i do okay"he said like he was beginging to cry then he noticed that i was pointing to a vale of pills and noticed that it was for my heart problem and Nurse Joy perscribe the medicine and gave me a glass of water and a pill even though i hate pills i love Gary and i don't want to lose him forever and he'll be lonely for the rest of his life i dreamed last night of my life with Gary like when i first met him we were mortal enemies we would always fight in front of young Ash,when Gary almost choked me infront of day we all went to Pallet Town Lake and i saved Gary from a raged Gyrados which our Rivalery ended and a friendship started,the day at the hospital when i was close to dieing and waking up to our first kiss,One day marrying him and having a family with him."You know that we have been though alot and that i'll like to spend the rest of my life with you" "I know and i do too and it would be nice to spend the rest of my life with you as well and maybe a family if you want to have one,no pressure at all so don't worry you got the time in the world" "I can't belive you said that Gar-Bear i was actually going to ask you but i guess you siad it before me"i said "so is that a yes?" Gary said with a smile " Yes gary i would like to have a family with you" Gary jumped up and wrapped me in a giant bear hug then i heard a giant laugh from the hallway with a Marill behind it i yelled out loud "TRACEY!"

Nice right it was a hard work doing it so enjoy LATER ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tracey Finds Out About Us!

"TRACEY!" i yelled out loud down the hall at the young researcher's assitent and even though i was limping down the stairs and chased him to the ranch and pinned him on the ground and yelled at him"What are you laughing Pokemon Drawer and Observer it not nice to sneak up that how people get hurt you know not by me but by Gary cause you know that i'm not supposed to leave the bed until i'm healed so your ass is grass or at least six feet under when he comes out here you know that right,Oh hi Marill nice to see you again and you Venanat and Syther nice to see you too" "TRACEY YOU ARE SO DEAAD!" a scream came from the House/Lab when it got closer i saw it was Gary Mad as Hell " I Recommend Running man as in RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN JACKASS LIKE NOW!" i yelled at Tracey to run from Gary because Gary got more mad seeing me on the floor he might think that Tracey pushed me down in someway and that was not the case at all i yelled at Gary" GARY CALM DOWN HE DID NOT PUSH ME I PINNED HIM DOWN AND I JUST GOT OFF OF HIM OK PLEASE CALM DDDOOOWWWNNN!"

"BUT I'M MAD BECAUSE HE MADE YOU GET OFF THE BED AND POSSIBLY HURT YOURSELF IN SOMEWAY YOU KNOW NURSE JOY SAID NOT TO GET UP FROM THE BED WHILE ON BED REST THAT'S WHAT IS PISSING ME THE HELL OF REMEMBER WHAT I SAID I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU EVER I RATHER DIE THEN YOU,SHOT ME FIRST THEN HER I WOULD SAY TO A SHOOTER TRYING TO KILL YOU OK" i started to cry because that i knew what he said was true he rather sacrifice himself then let someone kill me at any circumstances and he does not know what that would do to me it would devistate me to lose started to calm down only to find his Girlfriend on the floor crying her eyes out about what he just said it was starting to eat away at him he grabbed her bridal style and placed her on his knee and said"I'm sorry for making you cry ok but i meant what i said but i did not mean to yell at you i would never yell at you unless you in danger ok my Katy-Girl"

"Ok Gar-Bear" he kiss me on top of my head which freaked the hell out of Tracey so we decieced to get our revenge on him we'll tell him a little sercet"Tracey you know why Gary Kissed me right" " NO AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" "It because me and Gary are Dating now as in Girlfriend" "And Boyfriend" Gary Chimmed in the next thing we saw and heard was Tracey say "WHAT THE FUCK?!" and fainted on the ground.

What happens next will Tracey except the newly Couple or will he freak out even more tune in next time... LATER FICCERS^_^!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

A start to a new adventure part 2:Ash Pays a visit!

Now to finish this...

GO EVE"

"GO EEVEE"

Both Eevees stared at each other and so did me and Gary."YOU GO FIRST!"Gary yelled from the other end of the field."OK I WILL!"

" EVE USE AURA BALL!"

" EEVEE USE TACKLE!"

Eve threw a Aura ball the size of her at Eevee but he dogded it and Tackled Eve"EVE USE IRON TAIL ON EEVEE" "EEVEE USE SHADOW CLAW" Eve's tail started to shine like iron and Eevee paw gathered darkness into a shape of a claw and both pokemon ran to each other on the field but something stopped the all of a sudden Eve started Glowing and changing when the light dimmed Eve was not a Eevee anymore she was a Espeon but looked alot Different then the one Dex showed me she was a light pink color her jem on her head was lustrous orb like but more pink but her eyes were Blue like my eyes and she did was amazing she use moonlight on Eevee and it started to glow because it was like night and somehow the Full Moon was out then disappered as well as the light then i noticed Eevee was a Umbreon but it was shiny.

After we were Amazed at our newly Evolved back to Battle as a last moves were used"EVE USE IRON TAIL!" "UMBREON USE FURY SWIPES!" both Pokemon hit each other with so much verosity that it could knock out a Ryperior!

"UMBREON"  
"EVE"

Umbreon and Eve were standing untill Umbreon fell and did not get back up,"YAH WE WON!" "Nice Seeing you Lose to a girl more or less!" A mystery voice said stating that he/she watch the whole fight"Who are You and why are you spying on us?!" "Yeah i want to know as well so i can kick your Ass and to put a name to the Ass as well " Gary said with pride.

"I can't Belive my own Rival would not Remember me?!"The person jumped down from the Boulder it was standing and a Pikachu i remembered who it was none other then Ash Ketchum and Pikachu it been years since i seen him and i wondered why he was here."HAY ASH NICE TO SEE YOU MAN!" "SAME HERE ASHY-BOY!" "ah thanks but that's not what i'm here for it because i'm going on a new Adventure at a new region called Unova and i was hoping that you want to come with me Richie said his coming a matter of fact he's behind me so please come with me?!" "What you think Gar-Bear should we go with ash it could be good Research for you and many Professer like Prof Oak" "Sure i'll go just to make sure Kathys safe"Then he said in a whisper in my ear"And to practice or start our family" i started to blush like hell at what Gary said about trying to start a family i whispered to Gary"Gary should we tell Ash our little secret because I tink he saw me blush" Ash aparentely heard me a said"WHAT SECERT?!" Gary seeing this as a good oppertunity to bully Ash he took it"Hay Ash ever dated someone who was your worst enemy in the world?" "No Gary i have not thank you very much but please tell me the secret!" Gary Kissed me right in front of Ash and all i heard was a loud "THUD" And i saw Ash on the Floor unconcesses like Pikachu."LOOKS LIKE WERE GOING TO UNOVA PEOPLE YAAAAAH!" i shouted out in excitment that I'm going to a newly undicovered region and Pokemon.

Tune in next time for "Love,Hate and an old Friend!"

LATER FICCERS^_^!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"Love,Hate and a Shiny Encounter!" 

We were on that ship going to Unova I got seasick Nine times and i like the sea and water."I guess it was the strong waves that was making me sick" i told Gary only to hear him laughing"HAHAHAHAHHAHA MAN YOU CAN NOT LIKE THE SEA TO BE GETTING SEASICK HA!" i punched him on the arm and heard Ash laugh up a storm at me punching Gary and i gave him a death stare that can kill if it had a shot gun. Ash stopped laughing then when the boat stopped at a pier at Nuvema Town"Man smell that fresh air and i thought only Pallet town had that fresh Smell guess i was wrong" i said making Gary laugh again."Man i still say i'm going to have fun on this trip man"Gary said streaching and landing his arm around my waist and right near my very private place even brushing against it get a moan out of me"Kat what you said?"Ash and Richie said not knowing that i just moaned at what Gary did just now.

Then a Woman wearing a White lab coat came next to us and gave us a head count then went to a lab at the near exit to the small town that rememined me of Froodomar Island and Pallet Town made me also think of my parents and my sister who was a leader of The David's Port when something caught my eye a faint figure in the Trees staring at me it was telling me to follow it and of course my curious nature i did follow and got lost for the nine thosandth time the Pokemon floated around me and i noticed it was a Victini a rare Mythacial Pokemon i deed and like a bonus it was shiny.I was going to grab a Pokeball but i forgot that i had a Macaron in my pocket from the ship and i took it out and almost ate it until i saw the Victini wanted it and ate it,the pokemon did.

"Tini ini Tini" the Victini said but i understood what he said which crept me out that i screamed "AH I CAN SPEAK TO POKEMON!" while falling to the forest Started to pull my nose which started to hurt like Fuck "Hay cutie stop pulling my nose please before i tickle you" i said then Tickled the Victini anyway it was so Cute i could not leave this Victini alone so i said "Victini you want to come with me and Eve my Espeon?,Please i like to be your Friend and Trainer!" the Victini noded it head and found the Pokeball i was looking for earlier and taped the midddle and did not fight.I picked up the Pokeball and did a stance like Ash when he catches a pokemon and even said somewhat the same words"YAH I CAUGHT A SHINY VICTINI!"but i was still lost i got pissed at that and i yelled out loud"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII IIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" that's when Gary ran out of the forest and hugged me tight and said"Do not do that again i'm not losing you in this region or any one for a fact i love you to much and i don't know what i would do with out you!" I Snuggled to his shirt and Purred deeply it made my chest rummble he took notice and said"are you purring?" i simply said "Yup and i don't think i need a starter after all i caught one a shiny Victini" he raised a eyebrow and i remembered that he did not know what a Victini looked more or less a shiny one so i grabbed Victor's pokeball and Shouted "VICTOR COME ON OUT!" and Out he came to Gary's wide eyes a got a legendary pokemon before i expolered the region i whispered to Gary "In your freaking face man,WHO'S TIGHT NOW HA!" "Ash were you calling us?"Yah Proffesser Jupiter wants us there now.

5 Hours Later!

SHE TALKS TO MUCH MAN MY HEAD FEELS LIKE EXPLODING!

Later guys i know i suck but at least i'm giving it a shot so give my a chance okay Review it will let me know your reading!

Disclamier: if i owned Pokemon there would be lots of changes but i don't nintendo does so everything is nintendo but the character Kathy Belmount is mine and so is the plot.

LATER FICCERS!*^_^*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Kathy and Gary's/Eve and Umbreon's first times!

Once we both got in Gary's tent, We talked for a while about our relationship and all our adventures. It was getting colder in the forest and i wasn't wearing very warm clothing, just my usual short shorts,and my blue skimpy t-shirt"Gary, I'm getting cold, do you mind if sleep in your sleeping bag with you?"Now, when Gary heard this, he started getting an erection at the thought of Kathy right next to him, but still let her in his sleeping bag. He turned his back to her so she couldn't see, as he didn't want to seem like he was just trying to have sex with her (despite the fact that she asked for that exact reason). After a few minutes of sleeping back-to-back, i tapped Gary on the shoulder.

"Yea, what is it Kat-" Gary was cut off when i pulled him in for a kiss. As if it was our first kiss, Gary didn't know how to react. He didn't want to pull away, so he just lingered on my lips. We kissed again and again and i said something.

"Gary, I'm a little uncomfortable in these Shorts. Would you help me take them off?" i asked. He did so and at this point was right on top of Me, making out with me. I could feel his erection through my and his pants and knew this was right. I started running my hands through his hair as Gary started putting his hand up My shirt, when-

"Kathy…you…aren't… bra…" he said through heavy breathing and kisses. I then removed my shirt to confirm this. This was the first time he'd ever seen Me topless. Gary was starting to get all hot and sweaty from the make-out session so he too took his shirt off.

We continued their make-out session as Gary started moving down My chest. He made kisses all along my chest when he got to My young breasts. That's when he really noticed them. They weren't huge, but they were perfect for Me. He saw my nipple and tried sucking it

"mmmmhmmmmm…do..again.." I moaned. Gary sucked my nipple again, while squeezing the other one with his other hand. I could feel that Gary was really horny and I could feel that I was ready. I tried giving Gary the message by trying to remove his pants. He got the message and soon, we were both completely naked, Gary on top of Me. Gary lined himself up with My entrance and, knowing it was my first time, decided to take it slow entering me. He got to my barrier and looked me right in the eyes. He kissed me deeply and passionately as he broke my barrier, causing me to dig my nails into his back.

"Gary, just wait a minute, it hurts," I said through my gritted teeth. Gary did as he was told and lied down on top of his lover with his head on my breasts. When I gave him the word, he pulled out and shoved back in."oooooooo gary," I moaned in pleasure. Gary pulled out and did it again. I started rocking my hips in time with his thrusts. We were now humping each other rapidly and kissing passionately for the the millionith time. Every thrust Gary made made Me feel a little happier. I didn't know why but I didn't care.

Gary was pushing harder and faster into Me when we started to feel our orgasms coming

"OOOOOOOOOO GAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRYYY!"

"OOOOOooooo KKKKKKAAAAAAATTTTT!

It happened, the greatest feeling Both of us had felt. It lasted a couple seconds, then it was over. After he released his juices in Me, he looked at me and right in the eye.

"Kathy"

"Yea Gar-Bear?"

"That was amazing. I love you Katy-Girl"

"I love you too, Gar-Bear"

Meanwhile with Eve and Umbreon 

It was another day and night of playing for the two eeveelutions and they did not notice that their trainers was not there at all so the went to a room in the pokemon center and started to play as if they were still Eevees.

Of course, Eve was nowhere in sight, at least, until he turned around the bed and saw a small pink tip of a tail sticking from beneath the bed. A soft giggling could be heard, Eve thought she was so clever and so sneaky hiding under the bed, just waiting for him to turn around so she could pounce. Unfortunately though- well for him at least, she pounced out right into Umbreon's face, effectively headbutting him; the fox let out a cry slash hiss of pain as he plopped down on his butt, rubbing his sore cheek "Owwie..."

Umbreon had wanted to outsmart the cat-like fox this time, grab her tail and take her by surprise, but the opportunity was lost when she pounced, and they had made contact. Umbreon yowled slightly and staggered a bit, regaining his balance before he could fall.

"O-Ow...Eve, what...happened...?" he groaned softly, his paw on his forehead as he looked at his friend, shook the daze off, and went to her side. His forehead was throbbing with pain, but he could always take more than Eve could. "Hey, you okay Eve?" he asked softly, touching her cheek with his soft blushed and purred gently as she nuzzled her head against Umbreon's neck softly, murring happily at the scent that clung to his thin black fur.

"I-I'm fine..." He said softly, tail slowly wrapping around him, barely making it halfway around him, but it showed his love of him "I'm sorry..." Eve said gently, licking at Umbreon's forehead slowly. "Are you okay?"The Umbreon straightened himself up, his eyes closing slightly as her tail went around him. Though they'd only done something like that a few times, Umbreon really liked it when they did that; just another thing about Eve he liked. He put his paw on her back in a partial hug, nuzzling the top of her soft short-furred head."It's okay Eve, I'm just fine." He started to chuckle again. "I guess you just got a little too playful huh?"

She smiled timidly and nodded her head, just relaxing in the hold of the warm male. "Mmmmm...I love you so much..." Eve whispered softly. "I didn't think we'd ever see each other again you know alone like this..." The Espeon fem smiled and licked at her muzzle softly "Do...do you want to mate me?" Even though she had pink fur, the blush that covered her cheeks was just visible "I-I'd ummmm...really like to try ..."Umbreon's eyes were closed, but they weren't anymore when those words uttered by the slightly younger Espeon came to his tall, straightening-up ears. He looked down at her, partially unable to believe she was asking if they could mate.

"Eve? You...would you like to?" Part of him thought she didn't enjoy it like he did, because he kinda held back a little because he was afraid he would hurt her. That was the last thing he would ever want to do. "Well...I...I would, like to as well..." he blushed along with Eve, licking and nuzzling the top of their purred gently and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel and touch of her best friend and possible lover; it hurt her head when she tried to figure out what they were, so she didn't ask much. The little pink fox licked at her muzzle and smiled gently. They went to sleep for a litttle while after playing.

3 AM

"Umbre... Umbreon, are you awake?" asked a pink fox

"Huh, what's wrong" Umbreon asked groggily waking up from his slumber

"I had a nightmare" the fox said shivering

Umbreon sat up only to be pushed down by Eve hugging him

"It's ok Eve, it was just a nightmare" Umbreon said rubbing her head

"But it was scary, it was me fighting Ash's Charziard" she said tears flowing down her face

"Its ok Eve [kisses her forehead], you know he would never attack you"

"But ... it was so real"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here, and so long as I live, nothing like that will happen" Umbreon said then bent down to kiss her forehead but at the same time Eve moved her head up to look at his face thus he missed her forehead and, to both of their surprise, they kissed.

The two parted for a second and looked into each other's eyes, they both saw love filled eyes but only acted on instinct. The two kissed again, Eve wrapping her arms around Umbreon's neck, Umbreon wrapping his hands around Eve's waist. The two began to lie down on the bed, now kissing passionately. In seconds Umbreon was on top of Eve who was moaning into their kiss. It was soon noticeable that Umbreon was getting excited as his member poked at Eve's thigh. The two parted looking into each other's eyes, Victini's asking for permission and Eve's granting him permission. Umbreon then rose up a little placing his member at Eve's entrance. Slowly Umbreon worked at the entrance, in till his head finally slid in.

"mmmmm" moaned Eve as he slid further in Umbreon didn't get far before Eve winced a little in pain. Umbreon had met the resistance of Eve's hymen. He looked at into her eyes asking if she was sure she wanted to go through with this. She answered him with a deep kiss which gladly returned. In the middle of the kiss Umbreon was slowly pushing forward, and soon the small indication of Eve's virginity was torn and she tightened her hold on Umbreon. Umbreon stopped and held her in his arms rubbing her back soothingly. The two remained that way for a moment, letting Eve's calm down. As soon as she was comfortable, Eve laid back down and Umbreon slowly pushed further into Eve in till he hilted."mmmmm" Eve moaned as he began to pull back

Umbreon pulled back in till just the head remained and the pushed all the way in making Eve moan loudly. He repeated this and soon got a rhythm. The two were drenched in sweat, moaning, and panting as Umbreon picked up the pace. Eve moaned louder as she wrapped her legs around Umbreon's waist.

"Umbreon" Eve moaned before she shook from her orgasmic bliss. She laid in the afterglow with Umbreon not far behind her. With one final push, he hilted himself as he came, filling Eve with his seed. The two laid there panting as Umbreon began to soften and fell out of Eve.

"[panting] I love you Eve"

"[panting] I love you too Umbreon"

The two exhausted pokemon fell asleep in each other's arms, loving their new relation


End file.
